


Fingers

by Dark_and_night



Category: The Boy (2016 Bell)
Genre: Finger Sucking, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:14:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24572122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_and_night/pseuds/Dark_and_night
Summary: Sexy one shot with finger sucking.
Relationships: Brahms Heelshire/Reader, Brahms Heelshire/You
Kudos: 167





	Fingers

Brahms rested on the couch, his limbs spread out, taking up as much space as possible. You knew him well enough at this point to know that he was pouting. Brahms always took up space when he was pouting. 

It was obvious why he was pouting. You had brushed him off that morning. He had wanted sex and you had wanted to sleep in. Sleep won out. 

He was getting better about not lashing out when he didn’t get what he wanted. He was incredibly well-behaved during breakfast, but the moment he had a moment of free time, he had flopped down on the couch and spread out.

You smiled to yourself, leaning on the doorframe, watching his silent protest. He was so cute you could barely stand it. 

Walking over to him, you sat down on the floor next to him.

“Hey, you.” You smiled.

Brahms stayed silent for a second before giving in and looking at you. “Hi.” He said sheepishly, aware of his childish antics and becoming ashamed since you weren’t fighting back.

“I love you.” You smiled, taking his hand that was hanging off the couch. You spread out his fingers, pressing your hand against his. His hand was much larger than yours, his fingers extending far beyond yours. His skin was so pale it almost seemed translucent. 

He looked away bashfully. “I love you too.”

“You’re being very good today, Brahms.” You brought his hand to your lips, kissing his knuckles. 

Brahms sat up slightly, tucking up into himself, his pout officially over. He smiled at the praise behind his mask. 

“So good, Brahmsy.” You murmured against his fingers, your breath warming him up. You pressed your thumb against his index finger, making him extend it. 

His eyes widened as you slowly licked up the length of his index finger. He watched you as you smiled, your tongue still pressed on his fingertip for a moment before pulling back. 

“Just because I didn’t want it this morning, doesn’t mean I don’t want it now.” You purred, wrapping your lips around his finger and sucking.

Brahms’ ears instantly turned red at the sight of your lips wrapped around his finger. His breathing shallowed as you slowly bobbed your head up and down his digit. The sight of you was enough to reignite his lust from that morning, and his entire body tensed at the feeling of your mouth. 

Still holding on to his wrist to steady his hand, you rubbed your tongue on the underside of his finger, using your hands to make him extend his middle finger as well. You pulled back, bringing both of them into your mouth. 

He hissed through his teeth, growing hard. Your mouth was so wet and hot, god, how had he not known about finger sucking? This was revolutionary. Palming himself through his pants, he moved his hand in time to you bobbing your head on his fingers. 

You hummed at his reaction, moving your tongue between his fingers as you sucked on them. 

Brahms moaned, abandoning his task and pulling his fingers from your mouth, grabbing your arms and jerking you on top of him.

Gasping in surprise, you gave Brahms a coy smile as he forced you to straddle him. His hands gripped your waist, his eyes drinking in the sight of you.

“Stick your fucking tongue out.” He growled.

You giggled, flushing at his sudden assertiveness. You stuck out your tongue obediently for him.

Brahms lifted his mask before gripping the back of your head, forcing you down into a steamy kiss. His tongue met yours, the both of you desperately trying to taste each other, Brahms’ need for you growing with every second. His hands groped your ass as the two of you kissed, making you grind against the tent in his pants.

When he finally let you pull back, the both of you were panting softly. 

“I hope you’re prepared to finish what you started.” He groaned, squeezing your thighs roughly. 

Oh, you were very prepared to finish what you started.


End file.
